dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Broseph
This page is for the character Broseph, were you looking for his gender bent version? '''Broseph' is a 'cool guy' (but also is a jerk) with a shitload of gel in his hair. His color is Cool Gray. He appears to be the 'douchebag' character in the series, dreaming of a life of popularity & wishing he was a tough brute as he only weighs 10 pounds. He might also be manager of one of the stores in Maulmart, License to Drill. Appearance Broseph is a grayish purplish stick figure who wears his hair in a mullet with a shitload of hair gel. Personality Broseph is very stuck up and obsessed with himself and how cool he is. He is always bragging about how hot or awesome he is or how many chicks he bangs which usually annoys other people. His stories range from being true, to an exaggerated version of the truth, to a complete and total crap lie. He thinks that everything he does is awesome even though it isn't. Other people try to keep on telling him that the stuff he does is not cool, but he always ignores them. Overall, he is a douchebag. Episode Appearances Major Roles *Real Dudes Bros Night Man *First Day of Cool (As a little kid) Minor Roles *Zombies & Shotguns (Cameo) *Butt Genie (Cameo) *Terminate-Her! (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Freshman 15 *GTA: Pacific Grim (Cameo) *A Hobbit of Thrones *Chick Figures (As his Gender Opposite) *Happy Birthdump *Figured Out Episode Roles Zombies & Shotguns - Broseph came up to Red when he was killing zombies, but Red killed him with his chainsaw. Thank god! Butt Genie - Broseph made a brief cameo in this episode when he wished he was ripped & literally got ripped in half. LOL!! Real Dudes Bros Night Man - Broseph barged into the bro party, even though he wasn't invited, and he told a manly story about himself getting super buff & lifting a bench full of stripper girls even though it was a lie. So Red killed him by shooting him with a gun. Where Red found the gun is unknown. Terminate Her '- Broseph was seen making a non-speaking cameo when he was hitting on a girl there, but she seemed uninterested. Broseph = Mr.Lonely. '''First Day of Cool '- Broseph was a little kid in this episode & he was bullying Blue, making other 5th graders beat him up. Red's meteor came by & crushed Broseph. Red stepped on his skull. Broseph was a b**ch even in elementary school! '''Freshman 15 - Broseph was at the college party, but Red hits him in the head with a crushed beer keg. GTA: Pacific Grim - Broseph made a cameo when Blue said "No Bro", saying "Hm?" and then looked at him, he also may die when the robot destroyed the mall, but he possibly escaped before the mall was destroyed. Lucky dick... A Hobbit of Thrones - Broseph made a small minor appearance in the Role Playing World, wearing a furry cape. He then made out with Stacy, which then led to Red intending to slay Broseph (mostly because he was jealous), but they teleport away from Broseph thanks to Blue. To see what episodes Broseph appeared in, please go to: Broseph/Appearances Trivia * Many fans before simply referred to him as "Gray" (this might be because his real name hasn't been said in an episode yet), however, there are now multiple "gray" characters shown in the series from time to time (plus he's more of a blue-grayish color, which might be why some fans mistaken him to be "purple" (as seen in YouTube comments). *Broseph died in the following episodes: **Zombies & Shotguns, he gets cut in half by Red's chainsaw. **Butt Genie, when he wishes he was ripped (as in being muscular), but the genie misunderstood his wish & ripped him in 2 pieces. **Real Dudes Bros Night Man, when he tells his manly story to Red, but Red pulls out a gun & shoots him in the head. **First Day of Cool, when he watches Blue getting beat up while throwing puns at him, but then Red's arrives to Earth in his asteroid, landing on Broseph & disintegrating him (except his skull, which eventually gets crushed by Red's foot). **Freshman 15, his head is smashed by a beer keg, which Red crushes before killing him. **A Hobbit of Thrones, He did not actually die in this episode, but he was about to. Red attempted to kill him with a sword, but then Blue transported them to the mountain before he could do so. ***In conclusion, most of Broseph's deaths are caused by Red. (Except for "Butt Genie") *In Butt Genie, Broseph has a line in his hair, but in all of the other episodes he has appeared in, the line isn't there. *Broseph apparently either likes Uno, or references the game to make fun of the others during poker night. *Broseph doesn't appear to be friends with any of the other characters, and doesn't have a (known) girlfriend (or ex-girlfriends). *He may have a hostile relationship with Red (for he's been killed by Red 3 of the 4 times he's died), but doesn't show hatred towards him or anyone else (he just annoys everyone, mostly Red & Blue). *Broseph will say anything to make himself look better than any other guy. *Broseph appears to be an egomaniac, wanting gigantic muscles in Butt Genie, and taking on an dreamy muscle-man, superpower guy in his manly story in Real Dudes Bros Night Man. *So far, he's the only known character to be shown at the gym on multiple occasions, though he only appeared at the gym in "Butt Genie" & in "Real Dudes Bros Night Man" in his "manly" story. *Broseph appears to be quite selfish. *Broseph's currently the only character to die in every episode that he appears in. The only episode that he doesn't die in is Terminate-Her! (even though he only appeared as a cameo). **He also did not die in A Hobbit of Thrones and in adult form in Dick Figures: The Movie. *His costume in Terminate-Her! may have been a Vampire costume due to the collar around his neck. **Broseph is shown trying to get the attention of Sarah Connors. **He may have been dressed as a vampire, but we don't see him with fake vampire fangs. He might've just been trying to look good to impress Sarah. *Broseph is one of the two characters to wear hair gel, the other being Gelato Bene. *His catchphrase appears to be "This is like, crazy, right?", though he only used the phrase twice so far. *Broseph has never called any of the other characters by their names. He has only addressed them as bros, dudes, ladies, or "brah". *He is the only recurring character (who speaks) that has never been called by a specific name by the other characters in the series, even though he does have an official name now. Although in Real Dudes Bros Night Man, Red calls him a "mooch". *(should the movie not be included) He is one of the recurring characters who has yet to say a swear word. *The only time he has actually been a threat to Red & Blue was in First Day of Cool. He let a group of 5th graders beat up Blue for playing on the see-saw & wanted Blue to die until an asteroid (Red) came in & killed him. He doesn't seem to be harming Blue anymore or seeking revenge on Red as an adult. *In First Day of Cool, we learn three things about Broseph: **He got held back five years, so it's possible he might be older than some of the other characters. **Despite the fact he might be older, he was the same height as the other characters when they were kids. **His hair is part of his skull. *Since that it's revealed that his hair is part of his skull, its possible he might not really be using hair gel. *It is revealed in one of Blue's Twitter posts that Broseph owns a frathouse & that the college house party in Freshman 15 took place there. **Look here for proof. *When he was in middle school, Broseph had braces & tried to impress Pink. *Since Freshman 15 & Dick Figures: The Movie, Broseph started to like Red because of him boning 15 freshman chicks in 1 night. Red also didn't kill Broseph in the movie. *Broseph has a somewhat comparison to Chandler from Friends, as he doesn't do well with the ladies, only Chandler uses humor instead of corny pick up lines, and Chandler can be mistaken as being gay. *He can also be compared to Sandy Rivers from How I Met Your Mother, as they're both obnoxious, egotistical, self-absorbed douchebags, who hit on women and fail more times than they succeed. *Broseph may work for Goople, in the "Free Massages" section. Not not the "Free 'Massages'" where Red FACEFUCKS HER OWN DAUGHTER. Gallery Comeatmebro.png|"Come at me, bro."|link=Real Dude Bros Night Man Grey.png|"This is like, crazy right?"|link=Zombies & Shotguns Grey_1.PNG|First appearance of Broseph, from Zombies & Shotguns Grey_3.PNG|Second appearance of Broseph, from Butt Genie Grey_2.PNG Grey_4.PNG Grey_6.PNG|Third appearance of Broseph, from Real Dude Bros Night Man Grey_8.PNG Grey_9.PNG Grey_10.PNG Grey_11.PNG|"So is that like Uno or what?"|link=Real Dude Bros Night Man Gray 12.JPG Picture_1.png|Such arrogance. HeDiesAgain.png|I think we all know what's gonna happen here. DF Halloween Party Broseph Cameo.png|Broseph's cameo in Terminate-Her! BrosephKid1.png|Broseph as a kid in First Day of Cool. Broseph (Freshman 15).png|Sixth appearance of Broseph, from Freshman 15 Bro Bro!.png|Bro Bro! (To Red) Broseph about to get killed.png|Oh crap... Red kills Broseph.png Dead Broseph.png Saw.png No bros..png|Broseph in GTA: Pacific Grim Broseph shot in the face.png|Broseph being shot by Red Hobbit of Thrones 11.png Broseph (A Hobbit of Thrones).png Broseph 1 (Happy Birthdump).png Broseph 2 (Happy Birthdump).png Braseph.png|Broseph's Female Form, Braseph Movie Gallery DFTM - Kid Broseph's first appearance.png NICE!.png BrosephKid1.png BrosephKid2.png|"Sup, brah? You new here or what?" BrosephKid3.png|''(cues lightning)'' BrosephKid4.png|"You know that I got held back five years?" BrosephKid5.png|"But my muscles didn't." BrosephKid7.png|"Huh?" BrosephKid7.5.png|"No. No! Nooo..." BrosephKid8.png|Remains of the asshole... Pink and Broseph (Movie).png|Broseph (with braces) meeting Pink in middle school. Red and Blue arriving a boat.png|Red and Blue meeting Broseph once again DFTM - Broseph.png DFTM - Broseph, the security guard.png Broseph- Hmm...png DFTM - Broseph and Red.png Didn't you bang like 15 Freshman chicks.png DFTM - Broseph (2).png Broseph drinking.png Yes, bro, yes!.png Welcome aboard.png|"Welcome aboard, bro, dude, bro!" Watch out for Neptune.png DFTM - Broseph and Blue.png|"Halt, BRAH!" Broseph- consider yourself the third wheel.png DFTM - Blue getting rejected.png Broseph drinking (2).png DFTM - Broseph getting on the USS No Regrets.png DFTM - Broseph dancing with a girl.png Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5